This invention pertains to a nail lacquer remover composition.
In general, nail enamels contain nitrocellulose as their main component. Conventional nail lacquer removers which are used for removing coatings of the nail lacquer from the nails are usually based on solvents such as acetone and ethyl acetate which dissolve the nitrocellulose. However, these solvent-based conventional nail lacquer removers which contain a large amount of solvent have the following drawbacks:
(1) The solvents, such as ketones and esters, have a low boiling point and are very flammable. Therefore, there is a significant danger of fire or explosion associated with solvent-based nail lacquer removers, particularly during their production but also during their use. PA1 (2) These solvents tend to extract oils and moisture from the nails, causing cracks in the nails and making them coarser in appearance. PA1 (3) Solvent-based nail lacquer removers cause certain fabrics of clothing to become decolorized when the nail lacquer removers are inadvertently spilled on the clothing.
In order to avoid the above drawbacks, it has been known to add oils or esters (other than the esters serving as solvents) to the nail lacquer remover composition. Another method has been to make a cream-type nail lacquer remover by adding a metal soap and oil. However, in any of these methods, the resulting composition still contains ethyl alcohol, methyl alcohol, ethyl acetate or acetone. Therefore, these conventional nail lacquer removers, which cause less damage to nails, remain nevertheless dangerous because of their high flammability and their risk of explosion.